Visiting Hours
by Phantom Quill
Summary: Tonks visits Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. Not what I usually write but I think it's pretty good so Please Read and Review!


{ I was very angry to find there are no Lucius/Tonks stories, so I decided to write one. It's just a one-chapter thing but I might do a proper story if I gets lots of good reviews for this one :) }  
  
Summary: Tonks visits Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. I say no more...  
  
Author Note: *Tonks thinks*  
  
**Visiting Hours**  
  
Tonks shivered as she walked slowly through the corridors of the dark, dank hellhole that was Azkaban. She knew what she had to do. She had to find him and ask him what he meant:  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He cursed her over and over but she dodged each blast gracefully as she could. *Thank god for those ballet classes.* Yet he was manic, relentless in his efforts. He struck out at every opportunity. She had him cornered more than once; helplessly panting and trying to crawl away. But he escaped her deafening hexes every time. He was always up on his feet again. She had to admit he was impressive for a dark wizard.  
  
She had him up against the wall at one point, puffing and panting, trying to reach his wand. She put her foot on it and held her own wand to his throat.   
  
She grimaced. He smiled wryly.  
  
"What?" She asked, angered by her own confusion.  
  
But in that spilt second of thought she had lost her chance to apprehend him. He had a strong hand over hers and tripped her clean off her feet. He had his wand to her throat before she even had time to breathe.  
  
"You wont beat me, sweetheart..." He growled, grinning in an oddly attractive manner.  
  
"And - why - not?" She choked, trying to escape his firm grip over her.  
  
"Ask your big strong wolf-man, _if_ he makes it out alive..." He said it in less than a whisper though she heard every word.   
  
For a moment his grip on her hand loosened. She took her chance and thrust out with a hex. He hadn't expected it and flew towards the opposite wall. Right to where Harry was. *Dammit* He was already up on his feet and ready to attack Harry. But Remus was on him, duelling him as far away as he could. Tonks was suddenly busy as another deatheater rounded on her and began to curse. But he was no match for her, not like Lucius had been...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Strange as it seemed, Tonks wished to duel him again. She wished the duel could've lasted longer. She wished he still had that grip over her... *Pull yourself together girl! You're here to find out what he meant, not to duel him again...*  
  
She reached his cell at last. She looked in edgily and found him sitting on his bed, placidly reading a newspaper. He wore black jeans and a loose black jumper, much more casual than she had ever seen him. He looked almost normal. But Tonks knew there was nothing normal about Lucius Malfoy. There had always been an edge about him. Something different. *Something appealing?*  
  
He looked up, his silver-blue eyes pierced through her tough exterior in an instant. He grinned a wicked grin, though a flicker of confusion crossed his face.  
  
"Ah... My favourite niece..." His voice was very husky. She guessed the lack of water had turned his throat sore. She was his niece, though she had never felt that way around him. Her aunt Narcissa had never had good taste in men... *Then again...*   
She hated calling him "Uncle" Lucius. It didn't sound quite right.  
  
"Lucius..." She said, friendlier than she had meant it to sound. She had never been accustomed to calling him "Malfoy" either. She cleared her throat and edged a little closer to the bars of his cell. "I want to know what you meant..."  
  
"When?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion. All the conflicted emotion in Tonks's mind was suddenly subdued by one piercing look. A single thought arrived in her mind. *Talking to him is _much_ better than duelling him...*  
  
"When we duelled," she replied as calmly as she could. Lucius had always made her feel nervous. "I'm sure you remember..." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Vaguely..." He replied in the same tone. "About not being able to beat me?" He got up from his bed, thrust the newspaper across to the battered old desk in the corner and leaned on the bars. He was so close she could have attacked him there and then. And he could have done vice-versa. Her wand was easily in reach. But his eyes never left her; he wouldn't try anything; she just knew he wouldn't...  
  
"Yes." Tonks replied shakily. "Why couldn't I beat you..."  
  
"Lupin never told you?" He questioned menacingly. Admittedly, Tonks was quite afraid of him at times. *But you don't mind being afraid of him, do you?...*  
  
She shook her head, a confused expression fixed firmly on her face. Her hair today was long and brown with amber-gold eyes like an eagle's. His wry smile widened. "It's quite simple really. You can't beat me because you like me."  
  
Tonks couldn't believe her ears. What had he said? She liked him? She was outraged by his remark, but before she could retort he was speaking again.  
  
"It's true. Lupin saw it years ago. Black knew soon after." Tonks shuddered at the mention of her dearest second-cousin's name. "When Draco was younger, before he went to Hogwarts, Narcissa's blasted family reunion... I don't suppose you recall it?"  
  
Of course she did. That wretched event that her aunt had hosted purely to boast about her fabulous new mansion in Wiltshire. She had hosted it there, presumably so Lucius could not escape going. Tonks had been dragged along and Remus had been invited as an old friend of the family. Well, the good side of the family at any rate... She had wandered around the house, talked briefly with Draco and tried to avoid Lucius at all costs. She was barely sixteen then, and very adamant that all the Malfoys were evil and to be avoided...  
  
She nodded unsurely. Lucius smirked. "Lupin noticed how you behaved around me. He knew you'd never be able to apprehend me. Another fortunate thing for me... But Lupin became my captor instead..."  
  
"If he had liked you I'd've been very worried..." Tonks voiced the sentence before she knew what she was saying. Lucius gave a short laugh.  
  
"But you're already worried..." It was more of a fact than a question. She wanted to smile and agree, but her fear and hatred of the Malfoys made her stand her ground.  
  
"Time's Up." Said one of the guards not too far away. Tonks slowly moved away. She had a suspicion that Lucius was still watching her. She looked back to find him leaning out between the bars as best he could. She turned back. But just as she was about to leave he called to her again.  
  
"You know I'm right..." He called.  
  
*Yes. Yes I do...*  


* * *

_If you liked it, please review it. If you didn't it's not my fault. But if you want me to write the previous goings on between these two then let me know in your reviews! :D Thanks for reading anyways!_  
  



End file.
